


A fallen angel on my shoulder.

by sasha_dragon



Series: Bracelet Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever things become too much, Jensen gives Jared the most precious gift, his submission.  This time things are a little different. Not only are they not being themselves, but Jared has a fallen angel on his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fallen angel on my shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Ok, for spoiler phobes mentions of Season Seven all over the place. Also we have Dom/Sub themes, role playing Sam and Dean, dub con, a little bondage, blood play...look you’ve been warned, alright?  
> Disclaimer: Here be fiction, folks. This isn’t real nor is it meant to reflect the relationship between the two men, whose names and faces I’m borrowing. This is my very own little take on reality or as I like to think of it now, the wrong trouser leg of time, where our universe and this one split apart, and this universe is bathed in a rosy pink hue.  
> Notes: First of all my thanks go to my awesome and long-suffering beta, bigj52, a woman with the patience of a saint, and a goddess-like skill in her ability to turn my scribbles into English. Once upon a time I was bitten by a very bad bunny, and this is the result. It’s become part of my bracelet verse, so if you’ve read the other stories then you know what you’re in for! And as always feedback is very welcome.

  


The first thing Dean was aware of was that his mouth was as dry as a Saturday night in Salt Lake City.  Shit, was that were he and Sam were? No, they were on another Sammy-driven wild friggin’ goose chase, instead of sittin’ on Dick.  God fucking damnit. Sam grinned at him every time he said that big-mouthed bastard’s name. Dean groaned when his head began to pound. Oh crap, Sam was gonna kill him for getting bombed on a hunt.

It was then Dean prised his eyes open, and whimpered when the light felt like spikes being driven into his eyes, and that brought back a few happy memories of quality time he’d spent with Alistair.  He shook his head, moaned and waited for the room to stop spinning. When the decor decided to play nice, he stared at the ceiling and got his second shock after waking up.  He didn’t recognize the view, since sleep and him were no longer good buddies.  Dean considered himself an expert on the different ceilings he’d spent many hours staring up at.  From skeevy motel rooms to even skeevier abandoned houses. And this definitely wasn’t the skeevy motel ceiling from the room he and Sam had been staying in the last few days.

Great, he must’ve hooked up with some chick. Sam was gonna tear him a new one for that.  He shivered, and it was then he realized he was naked. That shocking revelation ran through his veins like ice water, suddenly he was fully awake. Why the hell was he naked? He went to move his hands down from above his head and found he couldn’t.

 Dean tilted his head back, and saw he was secured to the iron bedstead with handcuffs, “Great! Naked, cuffed to a bed in a strange motel room, and no clothes. I just hope she’s hot. And I know I didn’t have that much to drink, as Sammy’s been babysittin’ me....” 

The words stuck in his throat. What the fuck?  The fuzziness in his head was clearing, he’d only had two beers. He’d been drinking the second one when the lights went out.  Fuck! He’d been roofied. Holy crap, Sam! Shit, he was God knows where, and his brother was on his own.  This was the last thing Sam needed to be worrying about after the disaster with Jeremy.

“Oh Dean, you stupid damn fuck. Sam’s gonna be going out of his mind...well, a bit further out. Come on!”  As he muttered the words he yanked at the cuffs, twisting over to look at the iron headboard, shaking the bed he was tied to.  He heard movement from a darkened corner of the room. Dean stopped trying to pull the bed frame apart; he concentrated and heard someone breathing. 

Dean rolled onto his back and willed himself to relax; he took a couple of deep breaths and tried to scan the room without lifting his head. The room was nothing special but it was an improvement on the dive he and Sam were staying in. From his limited view there didn’t appear to be much in the way of furniture in the room.  So far there only seemed to be the king-sized bed he was cuffed to. Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted a chair. Dean turned his head and looked at it. What he saw on the chair made him start struggling again. Along with his neatly folded clothes was Sammy’s jacket. Dean jerked as if he’d been electrocuted, and redoubled his efforts to get free.

After several frantic minutes Dean’s strength gave out. He lay panting and shivering as the sweat cooled on his body. Finally he lifted his head and glared into the gloom. Dean growled at the presence that for all he knew wasn’t even fucking human. “You better not have hurt my brother, you sick bastard. When I get out of these I’ll tear you....” 

The rest of the threat died when a lamp was flicked on and he recognised the figure hunched in a chair, relief flowing over him. At least Sammy wasn’t tied up. He decided to encourage his brother to cut him loose. “Sammy...What the fuck?  Come on, get me out of these things. Quit screwin’ around.  This ain’t funny, dude.”  Dean did his best to keep his voice steady, but even he could hear the tremor in it.  His apprehension grew when Sam wouldn’t meet his eyes, along with the anxious way he dug his thumb into the scar on his left hand.

Sam sat watching his brother as he pressed the scar. What the hell had he been thinking doing this? Slipping something into Dean’s beer and bringing him here.  He was just trying to keep him safe. That was it; he needed to stop Dean trying to get himself killed.

A pair of hands suddenly dropped onto his shoulders, and a familiar sing-song voice sounded by his ear. “You just tell yourself whatever you need to get you through this, Sam. And you keep on rubbing that scar like that, and you’ll go blind.  You let me in, Sammy, my boy, and I like the scenery here.”

Lucifer straightened up, looking over at the figure, writhing on the bed and sighed, “My, my. Now isn’t that just one of the sweetest sights? Dean Winchester all trussed up, and it isn’t even my birthday. You’re too good to me, Sammy.” 

Sam flinched at the mocking tone of Lucifer’s words, following the fallen arch angel as he walked over to the bed. Dean had started to fight his restraints once more, arching up and pulling, trying his best to break free.

 Lucifer stood close to the bed, entranced by the display of determined strength when the bedstead creaked ominously, as Dean continued to thrash and fight.

Lucifer stared down, entertained by the flex and strain of Dean’s muscles, skin glistening with sweat as it ran down his body. “He really is beautiful isn’t he, Sam. All that pain wrapped up with a lovely veneer of self-loathing.  And those scars - a trophy to remind him of every one of mine or Eve’s children who ran up against you and lost.” Lucifer cast a coy glance at Sam.

“I know sweet little Cas wiped them all when he snatched Alistair’s favourite student from him, but I can still see them. Oh look, there’s the bullet hole you...sorry, Meg put in him.”  Lucifer reached out to touch Dean’s shoulder.

Sam surged to his feet, “Don’t you fucking touch him. Do you hear me?  You keep your hands off him.”  Sam hissed at Lucifer, stalking towards the bed, glaring at the smirking figure.

Dean lay watching Sam as he walked towards the bed. He heard him speak to what appeared to be thin air. “God, no, Sammy, not that. Listen to me. He’s not here.  It’s just us, now come on let me out of these and we can sort this out.”  Once again Dean started to pull and twist, trying to get free and reach his brother.

Lucifer smiled wickedly at Sam, “My, my. I’d forgotten how possessive of your toys you are.  All our time together in the cage, the times when I let you have a little fun; I should’ve remembered you never liked to share with the others in the class.”

Dean had gone still and watched Sam intently, attempting to figure out what his brother was going to do next, hoping he could talk him into letting him go.

Lucifer moved closer to Sam and turned to face Dean but they didn’t speak.  Sam stood sideways to Dean, unable to look right at him like Lucifer was.  Finally he did what Lucifer wanted him to do. He turned so he too faced Dean, his eyes raked up and down his bound body. 

Lucifer lowered his head and smiled. Sam was all about buttons. You just had to know how to press them, and with that stubborn streak you had to guide Sammy oh so gently....”Well, come on then, Sam, my boy. Why don’t you show me where his scars are? Run your hands all over that body. You remember how much you wanted that, don’t you?  Every time you told me no, but we both know differently don’t we, Sam?” 

As he spoke Lucifer glanced down at the bulge developing in Sam’s jeans. His smiled broadened and he said softly, “And we have lift-off.”

Sam dragged his fingers through his hair and looked frantically round the room, considering his escape; to start running and not stop.  He heard Dean’s breathing hitch, and his eyes went to Dean’s frightened face, “Come on, Sammy, please, Just let me up. It’s just you and me here, right, Sammy?  Remember stone one....Sam, please.”

Lucifer grinned in delight as Dean’s eyes darted round the room, unable to see or speak to him.  Dean was powerless, and that just made the whole thing more delightful. Lucifer stepped even closer to Sam and whispered encouragement, “Come on, Sammy. Show me how much you want Dean.”

Sam drew in a shaky breath and closed his eyes, pressing on the scar once more in a forlorn attempt to drive the fallen angel away.  But he knew it was hopeless. Lucifer was right - he wanted this. He’d wanted it before the cage, and now he wasn’t strong enough to fight what he wanted...needed from his brother.

“Come on, Sam. The day’s not getting any younger and neither is Dean, and I’m getting bored here. Don’t you want to try out some of the fun things we did together with big brother?”

 Sam shuddered violently at that. Lucifer frowned; no, not the way to go, then he smiled, a light dancing in his eyes.

“I can understand you not wanting to touch him; after all I’m not so sure I’d want Alistair’s sloppy seconds.  All those years he spent touching Dean, the hours he’d made him scream, and beg.  When Alistair prayed to me, he’d tell all about the dirty little things he did to your beautiful big brother....” 

Lucifer leant closer and whispered seductively in Sam’s ear “Especially what he did when he wore his Sammy suit, the sounds Dean made.”

He glanced conspiratorially at Dean. “That’s why he broke. Not because of the pain, but because he loved the feel of you all over him, and then he realized he belonged in the pit.  Now come on, Sam, you’re not going to let Alistair steal what’s rightfully yours, are you?” 

Lucifer watched Sam’s face darken with a mixture of possessiveness and lust as Sam walked to the bottom of the bed.

Sam stared at Dean; he couldn’t stand the thought of Alistair’s hands all over his brother. He had to take back what was his, and Dean was his.  Sam started to unbutton his shirt, never taking his eyes from Dean as he did.  He pulled the shirt off and then quickly tore the T-shirt up over his body; he stood there in his jeans, unable to fight any longer.

Sam climbed up on the bed and knelt on the edge. He could see the anguish in Dean’s eyes, “Please Dean, don’t fight. Just let me touch you. I won’t hurt you, I promise.”  Sam spoke softly, reaching out and gently touching Dean’s ankle.

Dean flinched when Sam touched him. God this was wrong, so fucking wrong, and he had to stop his little brother somehow.  He licked his lips and saw Sam track the movement; his gaze was hungry and heated.  Dean had to look away; he couldn’t face that look of sheer want in those hazel eye because deep down, he knew that it was something he wanted as well.

Lucifer jumped up on the bed beside Dean and lay looking at the brothers, “And here we have the mating rituals of the Winchesters, coy glances and handcuffed, naked big brothers.  Come on, Sam. Show me where those scars are. I want a guided tour, and by the way watch out for...”  Lucifer grinned when Dean lashed out with his foot, catching Sam a hefty blow to his shoulder.

Sam’s eyes flashed with anger and before Dean could do him further damage, he grabbed his ankles and held them tightly, digging his thumbs into pressure points. Dean groaned and struggled to pull his legs free, but Sam held him fast and the pressure increased.

 “Dean, stop it!  You’ll only hurt yourself. Please stop struggling. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Sam pleaded with Dean’s, his words reaching his brother and the struggles subsided, then Dean turned his face away.

Lucifer smirked and nodded at Dean.  “Oh, I don’t know about that, Sam. I think Dean likes it a little rough.  Alistair always said he was a pain slut.” 

Dean’s skin was flushed and he was panting. Sam could see his cock starting to stir so he squeezed Dean’s ankle harder.  Dean moaned softly and his eyelashes fluttered, his cock growing harder.  Sam slowly inched his left hand higher up Dean’s leg, in his mind his fingers traced the outlines of scars that were no long visible.

Lucifer was enjoying the show. Dean’s body was taut with tension and lust, every slow hesitant touch of Sam’s large callused hand was making him harder.  Perhaps it was time to wind Sam up that little bit more.

“Sam, for the love of God, just stop. Please, just fucking stop. You know this is wrong, Sammy. Don’t do this, I’m begging you.” 

Dean’s voice was a ragged whisper. It sounded as if he’d been screaming, not moaning. He had to stop Sam before he did something they both would regret.

Sam’s hand froze when he heard Dean plead with him. He lifted his eyes and met his brother’s.  Expressive green eyes glittered with tears and Sam lowered his head. What the hell was he doing to Dean?  He went to move away from him when a soft voice pinned him in place.

“Come on, Sam. All that quality time we spent together in the cage, you really didn’t think I knew you’d rather it was Dean you were with.” Lucifer sighed sadly.

 “This is your chance, Sam. You know he wants you.  I know how he screamed for you in the pit; you were the one he dreamed about.  You were his dirty little secret. Don’t chicken out on him now, Sam.  Show him what he means to you. Tell him what you want and why.”

Lucifer watched Sam closely, and a smile appeared as Sam’s hand slowly began to inch up Dean’s leg again.

“That’s it, Sam. Now are you just gonna stroke him like a dog or is this gonna get more fun?  I’ve seen more raunch on _Glee_. Come on. Let’s get the old NC-17 started.”  Lucifer smacked the bed impatiently.

Sam ignored him and continued to work his way up Dean’s leg. He could feel him trembling under his hand and he’d seen the way Dean bit his lip, trying to stifle a moan. Sam remembered how Dean reacted to a comforting touch and gently stroked the inside of Dean’s thigh, savouring the silken feel of his skin beneath his fingertips, the way his muscles flexed and moved as his hand caressed his leg. 

“Dean, please don’t fight me. Do you remember that ghoul in New England?”  Sam traced the ghostly line of a scar that had run from Dean’s hip almost to his knee.

 “Do you remember how scared I was when I stitched you up? Dean, I really thought you were going to bleed to death.  Every time I’ve nearly lost you a part of me died.”  His voice broke. “I can’t take losing you to the Leviathans, and don’t forget I know you, man. You’re on a suicide mission.  You’ll take Dick out, and you won’t give a fuck whether you’re still breathing at the end.”

  Sam ran his thumb over Dean’s thigh, unable to take his eyes off him.  He’d ignored the sniggering from Lucifer when he’d mentioned the head Leviathan’s name.

Dean lifted his head and looked at Sam, “Is that what this is…some fucked-up intervention?  Sam, I hate to tell you but this ain’t really the way to go about it.  I was expecting a more touchy feely approach.....” He paused, thinking about his words.

“Ok, you know what I mean. Not this kind of touchy feely.  Sam, I get it now. You’re worried about me but tying me to a bed ain’t gonna make the monster go away.  We’re fucking hunters; you’re gonna have to let me up eventually.” The cuffs rattled as Dean wrenched them again.

Lucifer watched the moment, “Oh, you two are just really the most adorably co-dependent screw-ups I ever met. Now Sammy, why don’t you get up there and explain to Dean how this is going to go?”

He looked at the cuffs. “And if he keeps that up with the cuffs there’s gonna be blood all over the place, and not in the way I like it...well, mostly not in the way I like it.”  Lucifer smirked as Sam began to move slowly up Dean’s body.

As Sam moved Dean tensed. He’d been hoping Sam would stay where he was, but it looked like he wasn’t going to get what he wanted, as usual.  He bit back a soft moan when Sam’s fingers stroked his stomach, making the muscles flutter.

Sam smiled at Dean’s reaction to his touch. As he crawled upwards he took the time to explore. Sam ran his fingers over where the Devas had nearly gutted Dean.  A little further up there had been several scars on Dean’s ribs where a skin walker wearing a mountain lion’s skin had raked him with his claws.

Lucifer was enjoying the show of Sam’s concentration as he mapped the places where Dean’s scars had been. “At last we’re getting the tour of Dean’s greatest hits. Don’t forget those famously perky nipples of his. Remember, chew your food, Sam.” 

Dean was doing his best not to respond to what Sam was doing. His eyes were screwed tightly shut and he was trying to will his traitorous cock to behave itself.  But when he felt Sam’s body press heavily against his, and the scrape of denim over his cock, he knew he was fighting a losing battle.  Then Sam’s tongue flicked over a nipple, and Dean clenched his fists and tried desperately to stay still. But his hips bucked up, and Sam ground down, making Dean whimper softly.

Sam took his time licking and biting Dean’s nipples, feeling his brother shiver at the touches. He tugged at one gently, biting a little harder, making Dean gasp.  Sam then carried on up to Dean’s neck, running his tongue up that slender throat. He sucked gently on the rapidly beating pulse, feeling the blood pumping just beneath his lips, making his mouth water with memories of demon blood.

“That’s it, Sam. Just give in to what you want. Come on, taste him. Taste every part of Dean, you know you want to.  Remind him who he belongs to. Show him there is no one else, not even Alistair.”  Lucifer crooned softly, knowing the mention of the demon would spur Sam on.

Dean started to fight against the cuffs once more, chafing his wrists as he fought.  Sam felt him writhe in a frenzy, trying to dislodge him, but with his greater height and muscle mass Sam knew Dean would only wear himself out.  Then Dean planted his feet on the bed, and pushed up powerfully, nearly succeeding in throwing Sam off.

Sam gripped Dean’s hips brutally, hard enough he knew he was going to leave finger shaped bruises.  He reached up and took hold of Dean’s face, “Stop that. You’ll only hurt yourself. Please just stop, Dean.”  Sam begged softly. Dean shook his head furiously, refusing to meet his brother’s eyes.

Sam’s grip on his face became punishing and Dean whimpered. Sam felt his brother’s erection dig into his hip, “Dean, look at me please. You have to understand why I’m doing this. Don’t shut me out.”

Sam’s voice was broken and lost, and that sound reached into Dean, breaking down his resolve as all his protective instincts rose up.

Dean opened his eyes, and looked into Sam’s hazel ones. He could see Sam was fighting something, maybe even fighting Lucifer’s influence, and it was hurting him.  He could never stand to see Sam in pain. ”Why are you doin’ this, Sam?  Is it some sick and twisted version of _Lucy says_? What did he do?  Wake up this morning and say _Lucifer says_ ‘roofy your brother, cuff him to the bed and rape him’?”  Sam, don’t do this. I’m begging you.”  A tear welled in his eye, and rolled down his face.

Sam watched the crystal clear tear as it trickled down over his hand and shuddered at its touch. Sam dropped his forehead, resting against Dean’s, “Please, you have to help me, Dean. You’re right. It is Lucifer. He keeps showing me things, terrible things and I don’t know if I can fight anymore.  Help me.” 

“Sammy, this ain’t the way to get help. Let me up and we’ll figure this out.  Come on, dude. Stop fucking around...oh God, stop. Sammy, please.”

Dean begged softly as Sam had dropped his head lower, and began tracing the outline of his tattoo with his tongue.  Sam sucked gently on the charm, running his tongue over and over the lines. Dean pulled savagely at the cuffs, trying to distract himself from feeling of Sam’s mouth on his skin, and how he wanted more than that.

Sam reared back and grabbed Dean’s wrists pinning them to the bed, stopping him from using the pain to distance himself from this. “Look at me, Dean. Hell changed us both. Fuck, it broke both of us.  You can barely make it through a day without falling apart, and I’m seeing Hell everywhere I look.”  Sam drew a ragged breath.

 “I want to hurt people, Dean. Tie them to a bed and make them scream. I want to feel someone writhe under me, and it’s scaring me, Dean. I’m going to hurt someone. Please help me.” Sam whispered and he felt Dean go limp beneath him.

Dean looked up at his little brother and he saw the desperation in his eyes. Fuck! He was going to hurt some other poor bastard? No, he couldn’t let Sam do that; he couldn’t see the kid carry that guilt.

Dean reached out to ease Sam’s pain. “It’s alright, Sam. Tell me what you need. I won’t fight you. I don’t want to see anyone else here.  Come on. Tell me.” 

Lucifer rolled onto his back and grinned, “God damnit!  Sam, my boy, I’m so fucking proud of you.  Using Dean’s martyr complex like that. Really, there is nothing that boy won’t do for you.”

Lucifer rolled languidly onto his side, and propped his head up with his hand. “Even down to handing his precious ass over for you to do what you like with it and now is the time to start doing what you like. Right, Sammy?”

Sam turned to look at Lucifer and growled softly, “It’s Sam. Only Dean gets to call me Sammy.”

Lucifer smirked and made a zipping gesture across his mouth, “Now don’t let him slip away. Remember your brother’s got a little pain kink. Time to press buttons to ease some of your tension.” Lucifer rolled his eyes “And help get that stick from up your ass. Right, Sammy.... sorry Sam.”

Sam looked back into Dean’s eyes and lifted his hand to cup his cheek, gently stroking his face. “Dean, the things Lucifer showed me….it’s what broke me.  He told me everything Alistair did to you; he would laugh when he told me he touched you when he looked like me.”

Sam rolled his hips, rubbing his cock against Dean’s. “Dean, you’re mine and that bastard had no fucking right to touch you like that, to make you hate me. I just want to wipe that away.  I want you to enjoy being touched by me.” 

Dean couldn’t help but whimper. God, this felt good but he was letting Sam down.  He was the sick bastard not Sammy. He was the one dragging his brother down, “No, Sam, don’t. I’m....”

“What, Dean?  Dirty, wrong, sick in the head?  After everything we’ve been through why can’t we have this?” Sam wiped another tear from Dean’s cheek with his thumb.  “Why can’t we take something good from the crap we’ve suffered? I need you so much, Dean. Please don’t hate me for this.” 

Sam studied the tear and then he brought it to his mouth. His tongue slid out and he lapped at the salty liquid.  He savoured the taste of it on his tongue, “You taste so fucking good, Dean. I want to taste all of you.”  Sam leant forward, his lips almost brushing Dean’s ear. “I want to fuck you. I don’t want to force you. Will you let me do that, Dean....please?”

Sam’s breathy words washed over him as Sam put his lips by his ear.  Dean arched up against him, and shivered as the warm breath tickled his ear. “Sammy, God, please....”  Dean moaned and he felt Sam’s lips graze his neck, and then a sharp pain as Sam tweaked his nipple.

Sam kissed his neck gently, and ran his hand down his body. “It’s alright, Dean. I got you. I’ll take care of you, I promise.” 

“That’s it, Sam. Now time to pick up the pace. Stake your claim, mark your territory. Live up to that promise.”

 Lucifer’s words encouraged Sam, and the kisses grew rougher. Soon he was sucking a bruise onto Dean’s neck.  He heard a keening from his brother and lifted his head.

Dean’s eyes had darkened and his pupils had blown with arousal; he was biting his lip, trying not to make a sound.  “Come on, Dean. I want to hear you.”  Sam swooped down and sucked Dean’s full lower lip between his lips, and scraped his teeth over it.  He flicked his tongue along Dean’s bitten lips, exploring his mouth, his tongue darting in and out, tangling with Dean’s tongue.  As they kissed Sam rocked against his brother making him moan. The kiss was bruising, raw and passionate as Sam laid claim to Dean’s mouth. By the time he pulled back Dean’s lips were swollen and crimson.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful like this; you have no idea just how beautiful you are, do you, Dean?”  Sam was breathless, watching his brother blush.

“Oh, can we just quit the hearts and flowers, and get down to some serious fucking here?  You two have had years of foreplay. Now get on with it, Sam.” Lucifer tapped the bed once more. ”Move on down the bus a little. Little Dean’s being ignored. Time to rectify that, don’t you think?”

Sam usually ignored his irritating co-pilot but right now he thought it was a great idea; he just might take the scenic route, though.  Sam slipped his hand beneath the pillow and pulled out a bottle of lube.  Moving slowly back down his brother’s body, he took the time to attack the anti-possession tattoo again. He continued sucking and biting until the skin was a deep red, laying his cheek on the mark, enjoying the warmth that emanated from it.  Then Sam moved over and sucked a mark on the right hand side of Dean’s chest, matching the one he’d made on the tattoo.  He heard Dean moan softly, feeling him shiver at the sensation, and he grinned.

Lucifer watched Sam as he continued down Dean’s torso, licking and biting in places where there used to be scars. “Damn, I had no idea you were such a neatness nut, Sam. Now be a good boy and see if you can do that to his gorgeous cock.  And lube as well. Such a boy scout, always prepared. Better keep that in mind for Dean’s tight little ass, unless you want him to feel where you’ve been for a week.” 

Sam thrilled at the idea of Dean feeling him for week, and he swirled his tongue round Dean’s navel, his stomach quivering as the light touch tickled sensitive skin.  As he squirmed Sam gently bit down and Dean arched into the bright flare of pain.

Now Sam was lying between Dean’s thighs taking time to run his tongue along the inside of one of the toned thighs, exploring the sweet tasting flesh.  Mixed in with the salty musky taste of sweat, there was something that was just pure Dean. Sam ground down into the bed, feeling his cock strain against his jeans, desire pulsing through him as he tormented Dean.

He was just gently nibbling his way up Dean’s left thigh when Lucifer’s voice interrupted him, “My, my, looks like you’ve found a favourite place. That spot just where you are held a special place in Alistair’s heart as well....After all, it’s where he carved his name with his razor, to remind Dean who he belonged to.  What ya gonna do about that, Sam?”

Lucifer grinned in delight as the gentle kisses turned savage, as Sam sought to obliterate any reminder of Alistair on Dean’s skin.

Dean was flying the way Sam touched him; it was so different to anything he’d ever known.  All the other women and the few men he’d experienced, to the nightmare that had been hell and Alistair.  Sam was playing his body like he’d been doing it all his life. Every touch, every caress, took him higher.

 He flinched when Sam had started to kiss his thigh, that spot held terrible memories. Flashes of Alistair grinning down at him made him whimper, and then the kisses became deeper and harder as Sam’s teeth worried at his leg. Dean threw his head back “Saammmmy....god...Please! OH SHIT!” Pain flared along his leg and pulsed up his body, mingling with jolts of pleasure when he realized what Sam was doing.

Dean tried to pull away from Sam’s mouth, but Sam reached up and gripped his hips tightly and held him in place. Finally happy that he’d claimed Dean back from the demon, he stopped and admired his handiwork.  The inside of Dean’s thigh was bright red and was darkening rapidly. Sam knew there would be a bruise there later.  He lifted his head to look up at Dean who was breathing as if he’d been running hard and he was shaking.  Sam looked at his cock and saw it was hard and curved against his stomach. Sam brushed his fingers over the bruise and was rewarded with Dean’s cock twitching and droplets of pre-come appearing at the head.

Lucifer rolled on his back and put his hands behind his head, watching the proceedings, directing Sam when he needed his expert guidance.  “Come on, Sam. Didn’t you say you wanted to taste all of Dean? Don’t just look at it. That’s the kind of popsicle you could suck on all day.  Why don’t you see if you like the flavour, and it might be time to find a use for the lube you got there?” 

Sam inched forward, gently touching his lips to where he had bruised; he heard Dean whimper softly.   He gently ran his tongue over the heated flesh, trying to soothe the hurt he’d caused.  Sam moved higher and carefully sucked on one of Dean’s balls. With one arm pressing down on his abs, he held Dean in place when he tried to move his hips. He smirked and took his time licking and nibbling, running his thumb down from behind Dean’s sac to circling his tight asshole.  He felt the muscle clench as his thumb eased closer.

Sam moved onto the other one of Dean’s balls and treated it to the same sweet torture, sucking it into his mouth.  As he bit gently he pressed his thumb just inside the tight ring of muscle. Enjoying the feel of it clinging tightly, he moved his thumb in a small circle.  Dean moaned and tried to push down, and force the digit deeper inside of him.

Sam pulled away from Dean and kissed his hip,”Be patient, Dean. I’ll get you there, just relax. You’re doing so good for me.  Do you want me to stop?”  As he asked he took Dean’s cock in his right hand.  His fingers curled round the silky shaft, his thumb nail tracing down the vein pumping it firmly, making Dean buck up into his fist.

“Fuck, don’t stop. Please don’t fucking stop, Sam.”  Dean’s voice was low and more gravelly than usual as he pleaded with Sam to carry on.

“Damn, are you sure you need me, Sam?  You’re doing pretty well on your own. How about you really get Dean flying, and then you can get on with the fucking.” Lucifer sighed happily when Sam got to his knees.

 “After all, you’re a big boy, bunk buddy.  Now do what your big brother wants. It’s cruel to keep him waiting.” 

Dean whined softly when Sam moved away from him. He felt the thumb being pulled out and Sam’s hand was gone from his cock.  He looked up at Sam as he knelt over him, a predatory smile on his face as his eyes travelled up and down his body; he knew Sam was looking at the marks he’d made on his skin.

Every bruise and bite helped to calm him. He liked the pain - he always had. Being a hunter meant you had a fucked-up relationship with pain.  And now Sam was using it to his advantage.  Sam picked up the bottle of lube, flipped the lid off and poured it over his fingers.  Suddenly Sam bent forward and his whole body jerked as Sam swallowed his cock down in one easy movement.

As he went down he held Dean in place. There was a shocked scream from his brother, followed by soft whimpers as he worked the cock in his mouth. Sam pressed his tongue to the underside of the head, teasing the sensitive glands there.  Sam relaxed his throat and moved deeper, letting the bitter taste of pre-come explode over his taste buds.

Sam hummed with pleasure at the taste. The vibration made Dean thrust his hips forward and Sam concentrated on pleasuring his brother.  He could hear soft pleading from Dean, and he knew he was driving him wild. Sam pulled up until all that was in his mouth was the head, and he flicked his tongue in the slit. Then as he glided back down, he chose that moment to push one long thick finger inside Dean’s tight channel.

At that Dean shuddered and rocked his hips desperately forward, fucking down Sam’s throat, pushing himself deeper onto Sam’s fingers.

“I have to say, Sam, that I’m impressed with your multi-tasking. Must be the hunter training.  Now be careful.  You don’t want big brother to come too soon, do you? Perhaps we should see how well Dean takes orders from you.”

Lucifer’s words made Sam aware of how close to coming Dean was. His balls were tight and he was rocking faster and faster, moaning desperately.  Sam pulled off Dean’s cock with an obscene slurp, and then roughly pushed two fingers in deeply, twisting them, stretching him open.

As Sam pumped his fingers in and out he squeezed Dean’s hip to gain his attention, “Dean, you don’t get to come yet. You only get to come when I tell you. You understand me, Dean?”

 Sam grinned as his fingers found Dean’s prostate and rubbed the bundle of nerves repeatedly.

Dean arched up as the waves of pleasure rolled up his body when Sam’s talented fingers hit that spot over and over again; it felt so fucking good even his scalp tingled.  He heard Sam speaking but he was lost in a haze of lust, pleasure, and then there was a dark spike of pain rushing up his body pulsing in time with his racing heart. 

“Sammy, what the fuck?”  The blossom of pain withered leaving only a throbbing heat that took him even higher.

“I said, are you listening to me, Dean? What did I say?” 

When Dean hadn’t answered him, Sam had pressed his knuckle into the bruise he’d put on Dean’s thigh.  At first it had shocked him into responding, then it had only served to make him rock down more desperately.  Sam stroked the bruise with his thumb, easing the hurt he’d caused. He waited then pressed his knuckle deep into the bruise again.  He added a third finger, widening his fingers, twisting them before pushing in hard and fast.

“Shit...alright, alright. I heard you. Fuck me!”  Dean gasped as Sam pressed his fingers hard against his prostate setting off explosions behind his eyes, making him strain against the cuffs.  He used the pain to drag himself back from the edge, frantically sucking in gulps of air as Sam continued his assault on his senses.

Lucifer nodded his approval, “That’s it, Sam, he can hardly remember which way is up.  Now time to get naked, and really get this show on the road.”

Sam pulled his fingers out of Dean’s ass and heard a murmur of complaint from his brother at the  loss of contact.  Sam backed off the bed, kicked off his boots, pulled his belt open and undid his jeans, dropping them to the floor.  He stepped out of them and took off his boxers and socks.

Lucifer laughed at that, “How polite, Sam. I hate a man in socks. Come on. Don’t keep me and Dean waiting any longer.  I hope you’re feeling energetic. I think a nice fast pace, don’t you?  I want to hear him scream your name.  Let him know there is no one else but you now.”

Lucifer almost purred as he took in the sight of Sam, naked. He had to admit the brothers were stunning.  And Sam was an impressive physical specimen - tall, and well-muscled and as he deftly stroked his already hard cock, fully proportional.  He felt a little sorry for Dean as Sam climbed back on the bed. Well, it would give him a good reason to walk bow legged after today.

Sam moved back between Dean’s legs and took the time to work his way back up his body, pausing to pay attention to Dean’s nipples again. Sam licked them and got them hard by blowing on them gently. As the small brown nubs grew hard Sam sucked them between his teeth and chewed on them, making Dean whine with frustration.

As Sam came face to face with Dean, his face was flushed and he was biting his lip.  Sam dropped down and kissed him hard, his tongue flicking in and out at speed giving Dean a foretaste of what was to come.  When Sam finally broke the kiss both men were panting from lack of air, breathing in each other’s breath.

Sam slipped his hand back under the pillow and produced a foil wrapped condom. He trailed the pack down Dean’s face. The cool touch of the foil made Dean shiver and Sam saw goose bumps appear on his skin. 

Lucifer followed the movement and saw Sam smirk. “Hmmmm, interesting pillow there, Sam. Anything else lurking under there that’s gonna be fun?” 

Sam pushed himself back up and rested on his heels; he tore open the wrapper and slowly rolled the latex down his firm length.  Sam could see Dean watching him closely, need clear in his eyes. Lucifer had been right. Dean had always been his and now he was finally going to claim him.  “Are you ready, Dean?  I know you want this. You want this as much as I do. I said I’ll take care of you. I’ll give you exactly what you need.”

 Sam picked up the lube and poured a generous amount in his hand.  He smoothed the cool liquid down his overheated cock making him hiss, and he quickly squeezed the base to ward off coming.  Just touching and tormenting Dean had nearly made him lose control and come in his pants like some horny teenager. 

Sam took a steadying breath; he fell forward and covered Dean with his body.  He looked into Dean’s green eyes, gently touching his face, drinking in the sight of his brother.  Sam lined up his cock with Dean’s entrance and pushed forward slowly, breaching the ring of muscle with the crown of his cock.

“Come on, Sam. Are you going to tease him or fuck him? He’s a big boy. He can take it.  You can go all hearts and flowers another time.  You want to keep him safe, don‘t you?”  Lucifer encouraged him softly, “Show him who the alpha dog is in this relationship, and you know he likes a little pain with his pleasure.”

Sam hesitated, “Come on, Sam. Do it.”  Lucifer barked the order, and Sam responded.

Sam pushed hard into Dean, feeling him opening up around his cock as he pushed inside.  Dean writhed as Sam thrust forward relentlessly. He reached up and grabbed Dean’s wrists and pinned them to the bed.

 Dean’s eyes had closed, his eyelashes fluttering rapidly against his cheeks. He tried to escape the feel of Sam penetrating him, he’d never felt so open and vulnerable. The stretch and burn as he was filled with Sam’s cock, was tearing him apart. Just then he felt the ghost of pleasure as Sam’s cock gently nudged his prostate.  Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, Sam’s balls smacked against his ass. He tensed under Sam, waiting for him to move.

Sam felt Dean tense, wanting him to relax, and he lowered his head to the mark he’d made on Dean’s neck and began to suck on it. Then he moved slowly up Dean’s neck, nibbling gently until he reached his ear. Sam’s teeth gently grazed the fleshy ear lobe for a second, before biting it sharply. 

The sudden pain made Dean groan and he curled into Sam, the tension drained out of his body.  Sam pulled back a little and before Dean processed what was happening, Sam slammed all the way in and Dean threw back his head and screamed.

Lucifer crowed. “That’s it, Sam. Put your back into it, a little more enthusiasm.  Pick up the pace; make the earth move for him.  Come on, Sam. Take us for a ride.  We both know your boy’s no blushing virgin.”

Sam began to move, slowly at first to give Dean a little time to adjust to the size of his cock, and then he rocked into Dean harder and faster.  Dean keened softly as Sam’s thrusts grew more powerful, and Dean’s began to meet his brother’s thrusts. Moving with him, finding his own rhythm, groaning as Sam finally found his prostate, he changed the angle of the thrusts.

“That’s it, Sam. He really makes the sweetest sounds, doesn’t he? All those breathy little moans and whimpers, and that cute way he bites his lip.  Damn, really makes you want to fuck him through the mattress, doesn’t it?”

Lucifer laughed when his words made Sam’s hips snap forward faster, setting up a punishing pace.

Dean was coming apart. Well, that’s what it felt like. There was fire racing through his veins and Sam was pouring oil on the flames.  Every hard thrust was sending him higher. He’d never felt more alive and it scared him. He would’ve done anything for Sam if only he’d let him come. He had no choice; he needed to come....”Please Sammy, fuck, please.” He begged desperately.

Sam squeezed Dean’s wrists tighter and changed the rhythm of his thrusts from short, fast and hard, to slow undulating rolls of his hips, striking the sweet spot inside of Dean every time. “What, Dean? What do you want?” 

Unfocused green eyes stared back up at him. Dean’s head rolled from side to side, and he moaned when Sam hit his prostate again.  He looked up at his brother and begged once more, “Please let me come, Sam. I can’t....please let me come.”

Lucifer crooned softly. “Ahh, he begs so prettily. Why don’t we give him something to really beg for? I know you’ve got another little surprise under that pillow. Time to play, Sam.” 

Sam grinned and let go of Dean’s wrist, slipping his right hand beneath his pillow. His hand wrapped around a familiar shape; he took comfort from the feel of it in his hand.

Lucifer whispered as Sam pulled the hunting knife from under the pillow. “That’s it, Sam. Show him your surprise. I’m sure he’ll love it.  Dean’s very fond of them, isn’t he?” 

Sam’s hips had slowed and now he pushed himself up. He kept moving into Dean, his thrusts shallow, barely skimming that bundle of nerves that lit up Dean’s body.

Dean rocked down hard onto Sam’s cock, trying to get him to move faster, his body begging for him to move.  Finally Dean stilled and focused on Sam. His eyes widened when he saw the hunting knife in Sam’s right hand.

Dean’s breathing hitched when he saw the blade, and he was assailed with memories of Alistair, hearing him croon in his ear, feeling the slicing, dicing and tearing of his flesh. Sam brought the blade close to his eyes. Dean whimpered and turned his face away. Not that, please, not that.

Sam’s voice was gentle but commanding as he calmed his brother. “It’s alright; I won’t hurt you, not unless you want me to.  Do you trust me...? Dean, do you trust me?” 

Dean turned back to face the knife, and Sam, his heart pounded making his ears ring.  Sam had gone still and waited for him to answer. This was his choice. Did he trust Sam?  He knew Sam had a co-pilot, that he was no longer alone in his head. He trusted Sam but he wasn’t so sure about Lucifer.  Dean took a deep breath and shuddered. He could do this; he would do this. Anything for Sam and if this was what it took, “I trust you. Now are you just gonna wave that thing round, or did you have plans for it?”  Dean’s words rang with bravado and the cocky smirk was back.

Sam heard the words but as he looked down into Dean’s green eyes he saw the terror in them, and he knew what it had cost Dean to say that, the strength it had taken.  Sam rolled his hips again and Dean groaned as his cock nudged his prostate.

 Sam brought the knife to Dean’s temple and slowly drew the blade gently down the side of Dean’s face.  “Thank you, Dean. I promise you won’t regret this.  And I’ve got plenty of plans for this.” 

The cold touch of steel made Dean tremble. There was no pain, just a tingling as Sam gently pulled the knife down. It reached his throat and lingered there, Dean slowly relaxing as the blade moved back and forth.  Dean followed the lines Sam made. They burned with an icy fire, and then Sam started to rock into him again.

Sam moved slowly, his cock dragging back and forth with agonising brushes over that small group of nerves that lit his body up with intense pleasure.  It was all becoming too much - his world narrowed to the feel of the knife dancing in intricate patterns over his body, and the fire building in his belly.

Sam continued to pin Dean’s wrists down with his left hand, and whirled the knife with his other, taking care not to break the skin.  Sam moved the blade slowly down, pressing against the pulse at Dean’s throat, entranced by the way it fluttered against the blade.  He carried on down Dean’s body, increasing the pressure slightly.  He circled Dean’s nipples and pulled the knife lower, following the curve of his ribs.  With each deft move the blade carved lines of fiery red, starkly bold against Dean’s skin.  As he worked Sam kept pushing into Dean with same slow maddening pace. He could hear the sounds Dean was making, each moan more desperate than the last.

“That’s it, Sam. You got him now. He’d do anything if only you’d let him come, but you’re not finished with him yet, are you?  Didn’t you say you wanted to taste all of him?”  Lucifer’s words dripped a honeyed poison in Sam’s ear.

Sam knew what the fallen angel meant, but he concentrated on what he was doing, ensuring the only pain he caused Dean would be welcomed not feared.

Sam slowly turned the knife in a circle round Dean’s navel, seeing the smooth warm flesh quiver beneath the cold steel’s caresses. As he finished another circle he took the blade lower, its fine edge tracing the downy dark blonde hair that adorned the pale skin from navel to groin.   Gradually Sam was getting closer to his goal, as he manoeuvred the knife he watched Dean’s coarse pubic hair curl up along it.

There was a sigh of impatience beside them, “Come on there, Sweeney Todd. I’m sure there is something else you want to do with that blade. Do it, Sam. You know Dean wants you to.”

Sam lifted his eyes. Dean was beautiful, trembling with arousal, his body decorated with the marks Sam had sucked into the flesh.  In addition now there were raised red welts adding their silent testimony to the knife’s journey, they glowed and pulsed like flames. The scratches were deep, but not one drop of Dean’s precious blood had been spilt although it sang to Sam, just begging to be tasted as it pulsed tantalizingly beneath that fragile covering.

Dean’s head was thrown back, his throat exposed in submission, his chest rapidly rising and falling as he tried to draw in enough air.  Once more Dean fought to get free of the cuffs, and he could hear soft needy sounds escaping swollen bitten lips.

Suddenly Dean stilled as he felt the knife graze the base of his cock, and then the blade scraped upwards over the heated skin, the slow tormenting drag sent shocks up his body. 

“Saaaammmmyyyy! God please, Sam.”  Dean couldn’t say anything else; he needed what Sam was doing to him.  He was flying apart and he hoped that Sam would put him back together again, soothe the jagged tears this had broken open in his soul.

Sam rolled his hips once more and Dean’s cock jerked against the blade, and he whimpered.  Sam teased the point of the knife beneath the crown stroking back and forth across the sensitive glands. Pre-come oozed down onto the knife. He brought the blade up to his lips. His tongue emerged and he licked the bitter liquid off the blade.  He delighted at the taste and pushed deeper inside of Dean.

Dean groaned needily. “Sam, move. For the love of god, move please.”  He lifted his legs and wrapped them round Sam’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Well, are you just gonna let him suffer?  Come on, Sam. Be nice to your big brother and fuck his brains out like he wants you to.”  A smirk graced the fallen angel’s face.

Without warning Sam fell forward and the knife dropped to the bed. He snapped his hips forward brutally and began to piston in and out of Dean at a savage pace.  Dean legs tightened round his waist and he dug his heels into his ass.

 Sam panted as sweat ran into his eyes, making them sting. “You like this, Dean? Is this what you wanted?” 

Dean moaned and forced himself to keep pace with his brother. His body ached and burned, his skin stung where the knife had been drawn across it, and now it felt like Sam was doing his damnedest to fuck him through the bed into the floor. It was like a drug coursing through him. Every thrust, bite and bruise was taking him higher and he was already addicted to the feel of it.  Now he needed that final rush - he had to come.

The force of their lovemaking was shaking the bed, the iron headboard striking the wall repeatedly, in a tempo that would leave Lars Ulrich an exhausted wreck on the floor.  Lucifer whooped with glee as the bed moved beneath him, “Now this is what I call a ride, the best damn roller coaster in the whole theme park.  You can keep Magic Mountain; this is what I was talking about.  Come on, Dean. Scream if you want little Sammy to go faster!”

Dean rocked his hips faster and as if he’d heard Lucifer’s words let out a wordless scream as Sam fucked into him even harder.  “Sammy, please....I gotta come...Sam, do it, I want you to do it...please!”  Dean sounded strung out, his voice a shattered growl, and he turned his head towards the discarded knife.

Sam stopped moving and looked at Dean in shock, “You want me to, really?”  His breathless enquiry was filled with hope.

Dean said nothing but tilted his head away offering Sam his throat. At the sight of that Sam gave a full body shudder, biting his lip hard to stop himself from coming.  He managed to let go of Dean’s shoulder where he’d gripped so tight he had left his own hand print. He felt for the knife, never taking his eyes from Dean.

He grabbed the hilt and picked it up, slowly bringing the blade to Dean’s throat. Sam grazed the skin just below Dean’s jaw, watching the pulse beat a furious rhythm against its keen edge.

“Come on, Sam. You said you wanted to taste all of him. Now’s your chance. He said yes, didn’t he?”  Once again Lucifer led Sam into temptation and he didn’t fight it.

Sam moved the knife down Dean’s throat, and rested the point against the bruise he’d placed there earlier.  Sam pressed the point into the mark seeing it grow paler and then darker as the blood rushed to the surface. Suddenly the delicate skin parted and a rich red welled up from the small cut and trickled down the blade.

Sam dropped the knife, fastening his lips over the wound, lapping at it, not allowing any blood to escape. The coppery taste of Dean’s blood filled his mouth. Sam groaned and sucked gently, the blood tingling on his tongue. Better than any demon blood, this was pure, this was Dean. Heaven could wait - he was in paradise right now.

Sam lost himself in the high of Dean’s blood. Then he became aware of soft sounds, jumbled words filtered through the rush and he heard Dean’s wrecked voice begging him, begging to come.  Sam lifted his head, his lips stained crimson; he put his lips to Dean’s ear and commanded softly. “Come for me, Dean.”

Sam rolled his hips faster and aimed right for that hot spot inside of Dean. He felt the tight channel pulse and squeeze round his cock, and Dean fell over the edge with a shout. Sam stifled the sound with his lips, his tongue tangling with Dean’s, the men sharing the taste of  blood. 

Dean’s movements had lost all coordination as he responded to the stimulation from both the sharp bite of the blade and the heady touch of Sam’s mouth.  He could hear nothing but his heart hammering against his ribs, seeing nothing but brilliant flashes of light.  All he could feel was Sam all over him, fucking into him with abandon, the soft press of his lips to his throat.  Then Sam had given him the order to come, let go, to give himself over the darkness that hovered behind the light show.

His body tensed and he bowed up as far as the cuffs and Sam’s body would allow, then Sam had kissed him.  The metallic taste of his blood on his brother’s tongue sent shockwaves through him, tipping him into sensory overload. It felt as if his orgasm had started at his feet and roared up over his body, twisting hotly up his spine, spiralling outwards with almost unendurable pleasure.  Dimly he heard Sam whispering his name over and over, and then his brother’s hips stuttered forward, forcefully punching into his prostate.  The last thing he heard before he let go and tumbled down into welcome oblivion, was Sam screaming his name.

Sam screamed for Dean, as his climax tore through him, making him slam into the prone body under him. Dean was shaking so hard he thought his brother was flying apart. He felt Dean’s cock pulse against his stomach, and he felt the warmth of Dean’s come as it spurted between their bodies. His own cock responded, throbbing as it filled the condom with come, then Dean went limp in his arms.  Sam threw his head back gasping for air, collapsing heavily on top of Dean, his vision whitening out.

The first thing Sam heard was the sound of an unwelcome voice talking to him, “Ok everybody, off. This ride is over, and you really don’t want to squash Dean after everything he’s done for you, do you, Sam?”  Lucifer smiled sweetly as Sam slowly lifted his head and glared at him.

Sam concentrated hard and slowly managed to untangle himself from Dean, easing himself up off his brother’s lax form.  Sam pulled out and hissed as his cock came free; he knotted the condom and threw it in the trash can. He knelt there for a few moments breathing hard, looking at the evidence of what he’d just done.

Dean’s legs were akimbo and for the first time he spotted the red hand marks on his ankles where he’d held Dean tightly. Sam’s gaze moved higher, eyes drawn to the angry purpling mark on his thigh.  He couldn’t help but wince slightly as he took in the red, swollen, sore looking asshole and the hand prints on Dean’s hips. Sam continued up and took in the many bright red scratches where he had used the knife; he’d replaced some of Dean’s original scars with his own marks.

Sam felt a thrill of excitement he’d done this. He’d marked Dean, made him his. He smiled at the matching bruises on his upper chest before his eyes rested on the bite on Dean’s throat.  It was deep red and at its centre was the small cut where he had drunk from.

Sam took a shallow breath and got unsteadily off the bed; he walked up to the top of the bed and looked into Dean’s face.  His eyes were closed and for the first time in a long time he looked peaceful. Sam reached out and gently stroked his cheek. Dean shivered and his eyes fluttered as he struggled to open them.

Sam ran his fingers through the short sweat dampened hair. “You’re mine now, Dean; I won’t let you hurt yourself again.” 

There was a jangling sound and Lucifer appeared beside him. He held out the keys to the cuffs and smiled, “Not quite right, Sammy. He’s all ours now.”  Lucifer smiled as Sam nodded and reached out for the keys.

As he took the keys from Lucifer he drew a deep calming breath, nodded once more, and in a loud voice said, “Clay.”The emotionally charged atmosphere in the room changed immediately - from tormented and sexually charged, to calming and caring.  Jared sat down on the edge of the bed, caressing Jensen’s face. “Jen, Jen, come on. You did so well. I’m so proud of you; open your eyes for me, please.”   
  
Jared waited impatiently for Jensen to stir. As he did he reached up and unfastened the cuffs.  He gently took hold of Jensen’s arms and lowered them to bed, massaging first one wrist then the other, frowning at the deep abrasions Jensen’s struggles had caused.  
  
“Jared, I’ll get something to clean Jensen up with. Where’s your first-aid kit?”  The soft voice startled Jared; he’d almost forgotten that he and Jensen were not alone.  He turned to look at Mark, nodding his head slightly.  
  
Jared’s face lit up in a grateful smile. “Oh thanks, Mark. The first-aid kit and everything you’ll need is in the ensuite. Can you put it by the bed and bring some towels in here?”   
  
Mark patted him on the shoulder, “No, the pleasure was all mine. It was a privilege to share this with you two. Two firsts for you, I believe - voyeurism and role playing. I’m honoured you asked me to participate.” Mark gave a warm smile and prepared to slip quietly out of the room. “I’ll just leave you two alone. I’ll be back soon. Look after him, Jay. He’s extraordinary.”   
  
Mark walked quickly to the master bedroom, and headed straight for the bathroom. He soon had the first-aid kit and aloe and placed it on the bedside table.  He went back and ran the hot tap and soaked some wash cloths, grabbed a couple of towels ready to take back to Jared.  
  
 Mark paused, and took a few seconds to come down after the scene. Yes, he had been an integral part of what had just happened.  He, Jared and Jensen had discussed and planned it, but he knew for now his part was done, and the Dom needed time alone with his sub. Jared needed to take care of Jensen, bring him back to the real world and that was a very private matter.  He would help any way he could, but the rest was down to Jared.  Mark smiled to himself and took a quick trip down to the kitchen.  
  
Jared carried on massaging Jensen’s wrists gently, checking them closely.  Finally he was rewarded when Jensen’s eyes opened slowly.  Jared leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on bitten, swollen lips.  “You were amazing, just amazing. I couldn’t be prouder of you.  Was it enough for you? Perhaps it was too much. Jared stroked Jensen’s forehead with his thumb, worrying at his lip in concern.  “Look at your wrists; I should’ve been paying attention.”   
  
Jensen moaned softly and Jared tensed beside him, “I’m fine, Jay. Honest.  Ok, I won’t be sittin’ down for a week, but fuck, it was worth it.  It was everything I could’ve hoped for. Thank you.” He leant into Jared’s gentle touches and sighed contentedly as his eyes closed slowly again.  
  
Jared’s heart had been racing, but those words helped comfort him.  With the storyline this season, both men had felt they needed to let go. Sam having to deal with his hell memories, Lucifer perched on his shoulder.  Dean’s grief at losing his friends, and worry over Sam had put increased pressure on both of them.  And when Dean’s pain became too much for Jensen, he turned to Jared and offered him his most precious gift…..his submission.  
  
Before Jared could say anything else to Jensen he heard Mark coming back into the bedroom; he smiled when he saw what he carried.  Jared held out his hand for the towels and wash cloths, and placed them on the bed.  
  
 Mark handed him two bottles of cold water, “After the physical effort you two just put in, I think you need a drink. How is he?”  Mark gestured towards the figure on the bed.  
  
Jared turned back to Jensen and a warm smile formed on his face. He picked up one of the towels and carefully draped it over his hips, covering him.  Mark smiled at the gesture. Jared sat there completely naked, utterly unconcerned at being seen like that.  But Jensen was a different matter. Jared saw it was his responsibility to protect and care for Jensen, and that included covering him from prying eyes.  
  
Jared turned back to him and the smile was still there, “Thank you for everything, Mark, and for doing this for me. I didn’t want to leave him alone just yet.”  Jared spoke softly and laid his hand on Jensen’s arm.  
  
“Not a problem. I hope I didn’t overstep my boundaries. Do you want me to go?”  Mark hovered by the door, ready to leave if Jared wanted him to, but he wanted to stay a little longer to speak to Jensen.  To reassure himself that Jensen was alright and the scene hadn’t been too much.  
  
Jared shook his head, and turned to Jensen, picking up one of the still warm cloths, and gently wiped his face.  Cleaning away the tears and the sweat, he carried on lower, taking the cloth behind his neck, letting the heat draw some of the tension from Jensen’s strained muscles.  
  
“That’s it. Relax, but don’t go to sleep on me just yet. Let me take care of you.” Jared continued to work, tenderly cleaning Jensen’s torso. He heard a soft hiss as the cloth moved over the scratches the knife had made.  Jared shushed the other man, gently running his fingers over the marks to ensure they weren’t too deep.  
  
Mark had moved closer to the bed, watching Jared work, impressed by his deft, soothing touches.  “Jared, do you want me to fetch the first-aid kit in here?” He spoke softly almost afraid to break the silence.  
   
Jared looked over his shoulder, “No thanks, Mark. I’ll just clean Jensen up and then look after him properly in our room.”  
  
Mark nodded his approval of the plan; they had used the guest room for this. It was in preference to the men’s bedroom - it distanced the role play from their real lives. So far everything he had witnessed between Jensen and Jared both during and after the scene, spoke of a loving and committed relationship.  A deep and profound bond of trust shared, and hopefully strengthened by what they had done today.   
  
Jared changed wash cloths, using the fresh one to wipe the drying come off Jensen’s stomach, a smile appearing as Jensen’s stomach quivered at his touch, “You have to watch, Jensen. He’s a little ticklish.  Although I think you realized that when he lashed out with his foot.”  
  
“Yes, I noticed that. How is your shoulder? Jensen’s got one hell of a kick on him. I think it just added to the character of Dean. Fighting what was going to happen with everything he’d got.” Mark smiled at the men, “You two were something special here today. Was it everything you were looking for? And will there be a repeat performance?”  
  
 Mark waited for a response while Jared finished cleaning Jensen and used the cloth to wipe himself down.  
  
Jared picked up the other towel and began to gently pat Jensen’s skin dry; he lifted his eyes to Jensen’s, staring deep into a pair of calm green eyes.  “I don’t think Sam and Dean will be dropping by to play again. It was just something we needed to do.”  Jared thought about his next words, “We’ve played them for over six seasons now. This is something that’s been building for a long time.  What with their screwed-up childhood, only really having each other, and the whole hell thing, they’ve gone beyond the normal brother relationship.  Throw Lucifer whispering in Sam’s ear into the mix, and I think all bets are off.  You never know if the show ended up on HBO. It could happen. What do you think?”  Jared grinned as Mark laughed.  
  
 “It’s a shame the fan girls will never get to know about this; I’ve never seen you two embody Sam and Dean more perfectly than here today. Dean prepared to give anything to help Sam, and Sam’s misguided attempts to protect Dean from killing himself.”  Mark laughed, “I’ve seen some of the fan fics, and as good as they are the reality was much better. I’m just honoured it was me you came to for this.  I think Misha would’ve have added a certain fun element to proceedings.”  
  
Jensen shuddered on the bed, “Are you kidding?  We would’ve have had a running commentary. I think Jared would’ve ended up stabbing him with the knife.” Jensen’s voice was a raw rasp, and he started to cough.  
  
Jared responded immediately. He grabbed a bottle of water and opened it. Lifting Jensen’s head gently he brought the bottle to his lips, earning a glare. “Stop that. I’m taking care of you, remember. Just take a drink.”  
  
 Jared remained firm and finally Jensen lowered his eyes, and started to drink the cool water.  His eyelashes fluttered and he gave a moan of pleasure, as the water slid down his dry throat and washed away the taste of blood. He nodded and the bottle was taken away.  
  
Jared drained the half empty bottle and dropped it on the floor, along with the used wash cloths and towel; he was nearly ready to get Jensen to their bed.  
  
 As Jared wiped blood away from round his mouth something occurred to Mark, “That reminds me. Where the fuck did the knife come from?  I damn near had a heart attack when that appeared.”  Mark looked from one man to another as they smiled at each other.” I know you guys said you had a surprise, but that blew me away.  I damn near called ‘Clay’ when you started waving that thing around.”   
  
Jared reached over Jensen and picked up the knife, “Give me your hand, Mark.”  Mark hesitated, “What? After everything we’ve done, don’t you trust me?” Jared said, a command in his voice.  
  
 Mark realized he was dealing with Jared the Dom. Gone was the bouncy, hyperactive man, and in its place was a quiet authoritative presence.  There was no need for screaming or threats, Jared knew how to get what he wanted.  
  
Mark approached the bed and held out his hand; Jared nodded and took hold of it.  He placed the blade along Mark’s palm, and then drew it quickly across it.  Mark jumped back slightly when blood welled up, he knew the knife was sharp but felt no pain from the cut.  He lifted his hand to his face and smiled, “A prop knife. Damn, I should’ve known.”  
  
Jared handed him a towel and watched him wipe the fake blood off, “Really? Did you think I’d risk hurting Jensen, even by accident? He needs this from time to time, the pain helps to ground him. It brings him out of himself.”  
  
 He looked at Jensen, “I’m so proud he comes to me when he needs to give up his control, and allows me to care for him. I don’t mind a few bruises and scratches, but that is as far as it goes. Do you understand now?”   
  
Mark nodded, smiling, “I fully understand, and I appreciate being the one you turned to for this. It’s been amazing to be allowed to share something so private and special.”   
  
 “Jensen, I really get what they mean about you not needing dialogue for Dean. It’s all there in your eyes,” Mark commented, appreciating Jensen’s ability to give himself over to Dean. ”Once or twice I forgot I wasn’t the Prince of Darkness tempting little Sammy into doing something bad.”  
  
Mark had to know that the man on the bed was alright and he had everything he’d needed from this experience.  Are you alright? Was it what you were after?”   
  
Jensen shifted slightly, and then gave Mark a brilliant smile, “Better than I could’ve imagined.  And it was so hot having someone order Jared about.”  
  
Jensen went to sit up, but a large hand rested on his chest and gently pressed down.  Jensen rolled his eyes and sighed at the over protective gesture. “I agree with Jared though. I don’t think Sam and Dean will be coming out to play again. We got what we needed from today, thank you.”  
  
Jared stood, “Can I ask one more favour, Mark?”   
  
Mark smirked and winked at Jared. “Anything you want. Run you a bath, rub you and Jensen down, feed Jensen grapes while you sing him to sleep?”   
  
Jared grinned in return, “Sorry, nothing like that. Can you just turn the bed down for me so I can get Jensen to bed?”   
  
Mark nodded and led the way. Jared turned back to the bed, making sure the towel stayed in place, He slipped his arms under Jensen’s knees and shoulders and lifted him, bridal style.  
  
Jensen blushed as Jared lifted him off the bed. He put his arms round Jared’s neck and turned his face into him, seeking comfort as he was carried back into their bedroom. He felt vulnerable being watched over by two powerful men; Mark was just as much a Dom as Jared was.  He’d never felt so cared for. He knew that while he and Jared had been wrapped up in one another, Mark had taken his role as watcher seriously.  He’d seen Mark flinch when the knife appeared, and for a moment he’d knew Mark had considered calling a halt to proceedings, relaxing only when he hadn’t signalled any distress.  
  
Mark waited silently as Jared gently placed Jensen in bed and covered him, stroking Jensen’s hair, once more leaning over him, whispering something.  Jensen smiled tiredly and closed his eyes.  Jared turned back to Mark and smiled gratefully at him.  
  
“Like I said, thank you, Mark. I don’t know how to repay you for this.”  
  
“You can repay me by looking after Jensen.  You two really have something special. The amount of trust he has in you is breath-taking. I’ll get out of your hair now and let both of you get some rest.”  
  
Jared went to lead the way out of the bedroom.  “Jared, as much as I’m enjoying the view, I think your neighbours might be a little shocked at your outfit.” Mark looked Jared up and down.  
  
Jared frowned at his grinning friend and then he looked down, “Oh shit! Hang on. I’ll put some pants on.”  
  
 Jared ran to the wardrobe and grabbed some sweat pants and a T-shirt. He really didn’t want to get arrested for flashing the neighbours, although he was pretty sure Mrs Brookes opposite would enjoy the show. Mark’s laughter rang out as he walked down the stairs.  
  
Jared caught up with him just as he reached the front door. Mark grinned evilly at him.  “Well, at least you won’t scare the neighbours now.”   
  
Mark stared at Jared, an enquiring look on his face. “I said I was honoured being the one you turned to share this but why me? I don’t really buy the whole Lucifer and brothers Winchester thing.”  Mark looked pensive, “Although I admit it added an interesting vibe to the scene, made it much more intense.”   
  
Jared tilted his head to one side, “Very perceptive. Me and Jensen had thought about involving a third party for a while, but it’s all to do with trust.  None of our close friends know about this aspect of our relationship.”  Jared leant against the wall, “Jensen’s submission to me is for us only, usually.  But we both wanted to try this, and I didn’t want a stranger here.”  A grin appeared, “I spoke to another friend of mine and he suggested your name.”   
  
Mark was intrigued. He wanted to know who to send a good bottle of Scotch to by way of thanks. “A mutual friend? Who would that be?”   
  
“Does the name Matt ring any bells?  When I mentioned this to him, he was more than happy to supply me with the name of a Dom who he knows is very discreet. And  loves orchestrating scenes, taking control of them.” Jared smiled at Mark, “After that it was just a matter of getting you drunk off your ass and suggesting it.”   
  
As Jared had been speaking he’d seen a look of recognition cross Mark’s face when he mentioned Matt. The man who had reconciled him with his dominant nature, and helped him come to terms with what it meant.  
  
“I really must send that man a fruit basket. Now if you’ll excuse me I need some quality time alone in my hotel room, and I still owe you two fuckers for the hangover from hell that night cost me.”  
  
Mark stepped forward and pulled Jared into a hug.  “Now get back up there and look after your boy, and if you ever feel like trying this again, call me.  If not, call me anyhow and we’ll get drunk again.”  Mark stepped towards the door, “See you on set, Jay and I promise to misbehave, especially if I get to torment Misha again.”   
  
Jared said goodbye to Mark and closed the front door. He was going to be a good boy for his Dom, Mark, and do exactly what he’d been told.  But he had a few things to do in the kitchen first.  
  
By the time Jared returned to the bedroom, Jensen had drifted off to sleep.  He didn’t mind the scene had been demanding both physically and emotionally.  Once or twice he’d nearly called ‘Clay’ when he’d looked into Jensen’s eyes and seen Dean looking back at him.   He was almost unable to cope with the raw emotion he saw in them, frightened by the intensity and worried that he had lost Jensen to the maelstrom that was Dean.  
  
  But he had kept his promise to Jensen to take care of him, and if he really thought Jensen had gone too far then he would’ve called the scene in a heartbeat.  Now it was time to finish taking care of the man who belonged to him, and who he belonged to.  
  
Jared placed the tray he was carrying on the floor by the bed. He sat down and gently ran his fingers through Jensen’s hair, smiling as the sleeping man muttered, and burrowed deeper under the covers.  
  
Jared slowly eased the duvet and sheet back and looked at Jensen - he was curled up on his side. Reaching out he lightly touched Jensen’s back, his fingertips trailing down his spine, watching him shiver at the touch. Jared stood and carefully rolled Jensen onto his back, ready to continue his examination, all while Jensen slept on.  
  
Earlier he’d checked Jensen over briefly. Now Jared ran his fingers over each mark he’d made, pressing gently assessing the damage.  The bite on Jensen’s neck was red and angry, but the skin was unbroken. Jared continued to the two matching marks on Jensen’s chest. They, like the one of his neck would take a few days to fade. Thank God they were on a break.  
  
 His eyes were drawn to the road map for today’s journey. His fingers ghosted gently over the raised lines the scratches from the prop knife had left.  Each time he’d pressed the hard unforgiving metal into warm fragile flesh, his eyes had gone to Jensen’s, always watching to ensure this was bringing Jensen to the brink of his limits, that this was setting him free of the burdens he placed on his own shoulders.   
  
Jensen’s breathing hitched and Jared’s head snapped up, a pair of sleepy green eyes watching him, “Hey there, you should be resting.  Was today enough for you?  Was it too much? Looking at some of these I got carried away. I’m so sorry, Jensen. I’m meant to take care of you, not beat the crap out of you.”   His words were coloured with remorse.  
  
Jensen tiredly lifted his hand and squeezed Jared’s wrist, “Stop that. We knew what we were doing today. You had as much to let go of as me.”  Jensen lifted the hand to his lips and kissed it,“I wanted this; you and Mark gave me everything I needed.  Thanks for having the strength to go through with it.”  
  
 Jensen smiled and yawned and the tight knot that was squeezing Jared’s heart loosened a little.  
  
Jared took a breath and shook himself; he should be the one caring for Jensen, not the other way round. “You just lie there and let me look after you.  I think we’ll start with your wrists.” Jared frowned, “Jesus Jen, you weren’t messing round when you fought the cuffs.  Squeeze my hand for me.  There’s no numbness, is there?”  
  
  Jared held out his hand, looking with concern at the deep abrasions. He was worried that Jensen had hurt himself but he relaxed when Jensen’s hand tightened round his. “And the other one please.”   
  
“Yes, doctor. Don’t worry. I can feel everything. I don’t suppose there’s a chance of another bed bath later? Shit!”  
  
 Jensen gasped as Jared pressed down on the deeply chafed skin and flexed his wrist, checking the movement, shivering as sparks of pain went dancing along his nerves, making him bite his lip, and moan in pleasure as he squirmed on the bed.  
  
Jared smiled slightly, and reached for the first-aid kit. Opening it he picked up a bandage and the aloe gel.  Taking Jensen’s left wrist in his hand, he gently began to apply the gel to bruised, scraped skin. “No bed bath today, but there’ll be a nice long soak in the bath together tomorrow.” He squeezed Jensen’s hand, “You’re going to get some rest. Today was hard for you, for both of us. And I intend to spoil you, now behave.”  Jared’s tone was light but there was a command running through it; he felt Jensen relax and he knew he would behave now and let him work.  
  
Jared wrapped the wrist he was holding and then he did the same with the other one, checking the movement and smothering it with the soothing gel. Now he could work on the other injuries. First of all he gently kissed the mark on Jensen’s throat before massaging the gel in, pleased that would fade relatively quickly, and that the prop knife had left no lasting damage.  
  
Jared sat back a little and liberally poured the gel into his hand. He then rubbed them together gently to warm it and slowly began to apply it to Jensen’s body.  He bent forward and his lips brushed the soft skin before his fingertips moved lightly over the matching marks on Jensen’s upper chest, slowly circling the anti-possession tattoo.  
  
 He’d managed to get Gina to ‘loan’ him a transfer by telling her it was for a friend, to which she said she didn’t want to know what the hell Murray got up to in his spare time.  He traced the lines skilfully, working the gel into reddened skin, doing the same to the other mark.  
  
Jared’s hands skimmed lower, slowly smoothing the gel into reddened and abused flesh.  He couldn’t help but tease Jensen’s nipples, making them hard and Jensen swear softly at the torment.  Jared paused and poured more gel into his hand and then set about covering the scratches, taking care not to miss one, knowing the aloe would do its work and ease the sting and help to heal.  
  
Jared worked his way down until he reached Jensen’s hips, and the tell-tale signs that Jensen would be carrying these particular reminders of what they had done for more than a couple of days.  There would be bruises, and he couldn’t help the thrill that ran through him.  He loved to see the evidence of Jensen’s submission to him - each mark spoke of love and devotion painted upon a willing canvas.  
  
Jared took his time massaging the soothing gel into the hand marks, tracing the reddened handprints with his fingers, smiling at the thought of his own brand on Jensen’s skin.  He tenderly stroked his thumb over the deep purple bite mark on Jensen’s inner thigh, and pressed gently, making Jensen arch up slightly, before soothing the hurt away.  
  
Jensen relaxed as Jared’s hands moved over his body, the tender healing touches easing away the aches in both body and soul.   It was in these moments he felt closest to Jared. All his walls were down and his soul lay bare to the man who held and soothed his battered heart.  Never once had Jared abused his trust, even down to inviting Mark - it was something they had both wanted.  But it had been Jared who’d found the perfect witness to this very private part of their relationship.  
  
Jensen felt like he was floating, his body tired and sore, but his heart felt lighter than it had in months.  Every season of the show exacted a toll and this year was no exception.  Dean was weighed down with guilt and grief, the loss of Bobby and Cas was slowly tearing him apart.  Along with the ever present threat of losing Sam to his hallucinations of Lucifer and hell, he and Dean were barely keeping it together.  
  
He knew Jared was dealing with similar problems and from their shared pain, slowly but surely this scene had been born, the brothers seeing their relationship twisted, spiralling down to the darkest place they could go, confirming to Jensen’s mind how far Dean would go for Sam.  He’d sold his soul and gone to hell already, and he would be prepared to travel that path again if Sam asked it of him.  
  
 This was one way of dealing with those issues between the brothers. A cathartic release, or in Kane’s words, “A good grudge fucking.” The role play had served its purpose and now Jensen basked in the afterglow knowing he was safe, being protected and cared for by Jared.  Jensen was still high with the adrenaline and pain as Jared touched the marks he’d put on his body, asserting his dominance over him.  
  
Jared carried on checking Jensen over until he was happy that the scratches and bruises would heal quickly.  He ran practiced fingers over Jensen’s ankles, flexing the joint to ensure he hadn’t held too tightly.  Finally he checked Jensen’s ass, the puckered entrance was red and swollen but there were no tears.  Jared took the time to clean his hands, and then he took a tube of antibiotic cream and applied it gently. He relaxed; the first part of his job was done.  He had taken care of the physical bruises from the scene, now he had to deal with any emotional injuries either of them carried.  
  
Jared cleared away the first-aid kit and took it back to the bathroom.  When he came back he picked up the things he brought up from the kitchen, and placed them on the bedside table.  He got into bed beside Jensen and pulled the duvet up over them. He gently ran his hand down Jensen’s arm, smiling softly at him.  “I got us something to drink and eat; do you think you can sit up?” He asked, “Or shall I give you a straw? Although it might be fun to watch you try and drink it like that.”  
  
Jensen lifted his head and looked at the bedside table. On it sat two mugs and a flask. He had a good idea what Jared had made. “Please tell me it’s hot chocolate and marshmallows?”  He sounded hopeful, “Dude, think of my ass getting flabby.” He added in mock horror.  
  
“I think we used enough energy to risk it, and believe me, that ass could never be flabby.”  
  
 Jared poured the chocolate from the flask, steam rising along with a delicious aroma.  He sprinkled tiny marshmallows into the dark rich drink. Jared grinned, “I got your favourite as well.”  He nodded to the tray and sat there was a large slice of mocha cake that he’d brought specially for Jensen.  
  
Jensen’s mouth watered and his stomach rumbled. He tried to push himself up, but his arms shook with effort.  They were about to give out when Jared moved over to him, easing Jensen forward slightly so he could slip behind him.  
  
Jensen now found himself resting against Jared’s broad chest, being engulfed in his arms.  He relaxed and sighed when he felt Jared’s lips brushing over his neck, peppering it with the gentlest of kisses.  Jared’s hands moved up to his shoulders and he began to massage them slowly, working hard to ease the tension from them, kneading at knots he found, making Jensen moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure.  
  
“That’s it, just relax. You were amazing today.  You gave me everything I could’ve wished for and more. You never once reacted to what Mark was telling me to do; it really felt like there was only the two of us here.”  
  
Jared carried on massaging and caressing the man in front of him, ensuring he was well cared for after such a demanding scene. “You were so good today; this is just a well-deserved reward for that.”   
  
Jared stopped the massage and reached out for a mug. He picked it up and brought it in front of Jensen, “There you are. Can you hold it or do you want me to help?”  Jared watched as Jensen took the mug, his hand hovering close by in case the damage inflicted by the cuffs was worse than he thought.  
  
For a second the mug wobbled and then Jensen managed to steady it, as he held it in both hands.  He let warmth spread through his hands and then he slowly brought it to his lips.  He took a drink and appreciated the sweet tasting liquid, enjoying the warmth flowing through his body.  
  
Jensen tilted his head back and smiled, “See, I can manage to take a drink on my own. I’m not completely helpless.”  
  
Jared grinned back at him and leant forward, capturing Jensen’s lips with his own, licking at the marshmallow that covered them before sliding his tongue in Jensen’s mouth, savouring the taste. He pulled away.  
  
 “Of course you can. That’s why I’m still holding the mug.”  Jensen scowled when he realized Jared was still supporting the weight.  “Now take another drink, and stop pouting. It’s too adorable for words.”  
  
Jensen lifted the cup once more and took a long drink. He saw Jared pick up his own drink and settle back against the headboard, pulling Jensen with him.  He winced a little when he moved his ass. He felt Jared’s arm tighten round him in concern. He reached up and put his hand over Jared’s in reassurance.  
  
 “I’m fine. My ass is just a little tender for some reason. You have any idea why that is?”   
  
 “Behave. Remember who’s still in control. You keep that up and I’ll put you over my knee and spank you, and make your ass even more tender.”   
  
Jensen turned to look at Jared and lowered his eyes, his eyelashes framing his cheeks, a blush colouring his face.  Jared gently stroked his face and smiled, “I’d never punish you for something like that, but you need to rest and I’m going to make sure that’s exactly what you’re gonna do.”  
  
Jared took the nearly empty mug from him, and he picked up a large piece of chocolate frosted mocha cake. “Now if you’ve finished your drink it’s time for something to eat.”   
  
Jared enjoyed these moments when he could take care of Jensen, when his defences were stripped away and he could see every part of him - all his strengths and vulnerabilities, everything that made Jensen so precious to him lay bare.  He loved how Jensen gave himself so completely, without hesitation.  Jared dug into the cake with a spoon and brought a piece up to Jensen’s full lips; he took a bite of the rich cake and sighed softly in appreciation.  
  
The hot chocolate and cake were a part of the rituals Jared had established to help ease Jensen back from his sub mind set. The comfort food and physical affection all helped to bring Jensen down from a scene.  Jared took a piece of the cake for himself, and hummed with pleasure at the taste.  
  
 Jensen smiled as Jared ran his thumb along his lip, wiping away an errant crumb. “Hey, I thought you brought that for me. Stop stealing it.”   
  
“Yes, it’s for you, but it’s much more fun to share, isn’t it?  Jensen, today, did you get what you wanted from this.” Jared asked the questions softly, “What was the part you enjoyed the most?”   
  
 Jared was safe in the knowledge that while Jensen was under his command he couldn’t, no, wouldn’t, lie to him. In this time and place there was only ever complete honesty.  
  
Jensen lifted his eyes, looking perhaps at the ceiling or more likely examining his thoughts. Jared could see the emotions churning within the green depths. It was true that no matter what Jensen was feeling he always knew; he only had to look into his eyes and he knew everything.  
  
Jensen lowered his eyes, and picked at the duvet. He sighed softly. “Sam and Dean are so hopelessly entwined they can never escape one another.” He paused. “Everything they’ve been through they’re the only constant in each other’s lives.”  
  
Jensen stared into the distance, “If they were ever to get it together, but I think Dean would most likely shoot himself first. It wouldn’t be because of demons or leviathans, in the end it would be for human contact. Every friend they had they’ve lost. It’s got to the point they can’t afford to get close to anyone else - they only lose them. They really are all they have.”  
  
Jared nodded, adding his own thoughts, “I think you’re right about that, and as I said to Mark I don’t think Sam and Dean will be coming out to play again. That’s a ghost we’ve laid to rest.”  
  
Jared nuzzled at the other’s man’s neck, drawing comfort from him. “But I might think about having someone watch us again someday. If that’s alright with you, Jensen.”   
  
Jensen let his head fall back on Jared’s shoulder, a serene smile on his face.  “I gotta say, Jay; it was hotter than hell listening to Mark bossing your ass about.”  
  
Jared gently turned Jensen’s face towards his and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  He leaned back, a smile lighting up his face, “I admit I feel better for this. It’s like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.”  
  
“After getting our asses kicked all over the place this year, we just took the boys to their darkest place. It helped me too.”  
  
“I think I got more from having Mark involved. Who knew that I would be willing to share you with anyone?”  
  
Jensen looked up at Jared. “I wasn’t sure if I could go through with it, have someone watching us.  But having Mark direct you…God, it was amazing.”  
  
 Jensen eased himself lower, yawning. “I really must shake Mark’s hand for the workout you two gave me today.  That’s when I can walk again; I think I’ll be staying on the couch tomorrow, if that’s alright with you.”   
  
Jared smiled and wrapped his arms tighter round Jensen, “I was considering taking you for a five-mile run tomorrow, work off that cake.”  
  
“More like a five-mile crawl. If we did try this again who would you ask to join us?”   
  
Jared shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know. It would have to be someone we both trust. I’m not ashamed of this part of our relationship.  But seeing you like this, so open and needing protecting. There aren’t many I’d trust with it...”  Jared grinned evilly “How about Chad?”  
  
Jensen had been sinking lower down the bed but when he heard that he stiffened, “Fuck, no!  Anyone but Murray. All he’d do is complain my tits weren’t big enough, or tell me his dick is bigger than yours, and I know that’s not true.”   
  
He heard Jared growl faintly behind him “Remember the fourth of July when Chad just had to go swimming? He didn’t have shorts but he had to swim. Jay, I was scarred for life. I will never recover from seeing his pasty ass flash past me.  Well, if we’re making suggestions, how about Kane?”   
  
The two men had been laughing until Jensen suggested inviting Christian.  He felt Jared flinch and he smiled. “Jay, one day you’ll have to explain to me why you’re so damned scared of Chris. He’s about five inches shorter and you got a shitload of muscle on him.  Come on, you’re Sam Winchester, monster hunter and Lucifer’s Vessel!  You could take Eliot Spencer, no problem.”  
  
Jared blushed furiously and glared at him, “It could have something to do with how protective he is of you. When we got together he was all smiles and good ol’ boy to you.”  
  
 Jared shivered at a memory.  “Me, he threatened to castrate if I hurt you. Alright then, we invite Kane.  But when he rips my arms off and beats me to death with them, because I made you scream, my last words to you will be, ‘see I told you the fucker fights dirty’.”  
  
Jensen roared with laughter, “It’s ok. I’ll protect you from the nasty man. So Kane’s out. You got any more ideas?”  The last words came out slurred as Jensen yawned deeply, and snuggled against Jared, blinking sleepily.  
  
Jared slowly eased them further down the bed, holding Jensen close, settling him in a comfortable position. “We can think about that another time. You are going to get some sleep.  We’ll finish the cake, and then I’ll get you dressed.”  
  
 Jared reached over to the drawer and opened it, fetching the leather bracelet that was nestled inside.  
  
Jared wrapped his arm round Jensen as he lay there with his head resting on his shoulder. He placed the bracelet in front of Jensen’s eyes.  “Do you want the bracelet back now?  Only I don’t think you’ll be able to wear it for a couple of days, but you’ll be able to carry it.”  
  
The symbol of control lay between them, its’ simple design belying its importance for the two men. Just the knowledge that Jensen carried it would be enough for both of them. They would accept Jensen had shouldered his burdens, and all his armour was in place once more.  Jared smiled reassuringly into tired eyes, hugging him tightly, offering support for whatever he decided.  
  
“Not yet if you don’t mind. I’d just like you to spoil me for a little longer.” Jensen sighed softly.   Would you mind keep doing this please?”   
  
“No problem. What’s this?  Jensen Ackles demanding hugs?  Just think of your reputation as a man of reserve and mystery.”  Jared leaned forward and kissed Jensen’s forehead. “I’ll always look after you. I’m yours to command. And if you want to be held then your wish is my command.  Now an order from me. Close your eyes and get some rest.”  
  
Jensen did as he was told, closing his eyes and letting sleep carry him away.  Jared placed the bracelet back in the drawer, closing it gently, ensuring he didn’t disturb the man beside him.  Jared took the time to study Jensen. He looked relaxed and at peace whereas recently he’d been tense and agitated, Dean and Sam’s predicament extracting a heavy price, each loss of a friend being a personal blow to Jensen, as Dean refused to stay on set.   
  
It had been the same for him. They had both felt the pressure increasing as he’d struggled to let go of Sam becoming unable to close the door on the tortured younger Winchester. After many late night conversations when they were both too wired to sleep, they had decided to try this.  Mark’s inclusion had been his idea; he’d never wanted to parade Jensen in front of other Doms.  With how intensely private Jensen was, it would have been a betrayal.  But he just wanted someone else to see how beautiful Jensen was, when his walls were down and he was utterly bare.  
  
Also he’d enjoyed giving up some of his control, more than he imagined he would. Following Mark’s orders had been liberating, and had meant he could concentrate more on Jensen and what he needed.  When he took control of Jensen his well-being was always at the centre of what he did. Every order, touch, each mark or bruise was done with love, helping to set Jensen free of his burdens, and allowing him a respite from the high standards he set himself.  
  
Jensen sighed in his sleep and Jared gently stroked his arm, calming him, chasing away any demons that still lurked deep down in his heart.  Jensen stilled and Jared allowed himself to relax. These times were precious when the strong-willed man in his arms allowed himself to be comforted and protected by him.  Jared treasured them and locked away the memories; he loved every aspect of Jensen, the strong fiercely independent man, and the man who surrendered his control, giving his trust and devotion completely.  
  
Jared yawned and he felt his own eyes growing heavy. Closing them he resolved to get some rest as well before resuming his duties, ensuring Jensen was well looked after and had everything he needed.  
  
As he let himself relax, Jared considered allowing another person to witness this again; he would only allow it if Jensen was happy with the idea, and if he was?  Well, Jared had the perfect candidate in mind after his chat with Matt.  He couldn’t wait to see the look on Jensen’s face when he came home to find Jeffrey Dean Morgan waiting for him.  



End file.
